Come Fly With Me
by QueenUnderTheM
Summary: A Christmas night one shot to Frank Sinatra's 'Come Fly With Me' told in Regina's POV. Pure Christmas, Swan Queen Cuteness.


_Well hello there dearie! I warn you now, this is pure fluff, Christmas feels and Swan Queen gooieness. I couldn't help myself, i've been sitting in bed for to long, listening to 'Come Fly With Me' and it has made me somewhat delirious and overly Christmas sappy! So I am not really sure where my train of thought was for this story, but it happened. Do enjoy, leave me your thoughts, and remember, __**THEY'RE GOING TO HUG!**_

* * *

"Really Emma?"

"What?" Emma stared at me, her wide eyes open in an innocent doe-eyed expression as she turned the soft music of something that didn't sound like Christmas music up on the speakers. "I thought it was cute!"

_Telling Henry that Santa Clause didn't exist and the he was really an old man who ate one too many bon bons and created Christmas in order to get away with being a lazy sod every year, was definitely not cute,_ I thought. But it had gotten Henry to laugh and drift off to sleep faster in hopes of catching the jolly old man flying through town.

Once he was asleep and we began to make our way down the stairs to pull the rest of the presents out and put them under the tree after a spiked hot chocolate per Emma's request. After a few drinks the blonde added that she was thinking of creating her own holiday so that she could get away with eating as much of my homemade lasagna as possible. I felt my face flush and I smiled. She had such a way of making everything slightly horrifying yet sincerely praiseworthy.

In the spirit of the season I could feel my fight dissolving and the hot chocolate kicking in as I stepped closer to the blonde. "Well, you're lucky you are or you would be in big trouble."

"Oh, and would I end up on the naughty list?"

With the smirk that quirked up viciously on her lips, I couldn't help but grab her in order to wipe the smug and somewhat naughty smile off of her face. Pulling her in, I felt my body react to her closeness. The sexual banter that had been building over the past few weeks of her practically living in the house had resulted in my desire to kiss her going into overdrive. Ever since the first night that she had come over and ended up drinking the remainder of my spiked cider, there had been some near close calls. Now standing closer than ever, with my hands on her hips, I could feel the moment coming soon and it resulted in me whispering in her ear, "You're always on my naughty list."

The light smell of her holiday peppermint and candy cane shampoo that was wafting from her hair made an almost animalistic sensation in my stomach and I pulled her in, wrapping my hands in the long blonde hair, trying to seal the forbidden distance between her lips and mine. My eyes were already shut. I knew it would be a mix of gingerbread, from all of the cookies she had secretly tried to consume while testing out her magic and baking cookies for Santa with Henry earlier, and light vanilla that was distinctly her on her lips. But before I could taste the intoxicating combo she pulled away leaving me breathless and worried.

"Emma, wha-"

I felt a her soft hand feather over my lips as she whispered something to me.

My eyes fluttered as I opened them hesitantly, scared to see the look on her face if I had read the signs wrong. But there was no disgust to be found as I feared, in fact there was only a small smile. "What?" I asked, utterly confused. I had been so sure that this was the moment, and I knew in the pit of my stomach that she had wanted it too.

"Do you want your present?" She whispered.

"What? I thought this was my present?" I said, feeling unusually vulnerable but staring into her calming doe eyes I didn't mind stating it. We had agreed long before the holidays that we wouldn't be buying each other gifts as much to put all of our effort into Henry as well as to avoid the initial awkwardness of her living in the house weeks earlier. Now, after all of the innuendos and sexual glances, lustful looks and occasionally winks that had passed between us, I would say the feeling had changed.

A smile quirked up on her lips. "Come with me."

SQ

Standing atop of the clock tower I felt like I was staring down at a miniature gingerbread village version of Storybrooke with all of the lights looking like candies and sugar that was really snow covering the town.

Thinking of gingerbread I immediately turned back to the blonde next to me.

"Emma what are we doing here?"

Bundled up in her turtleneck, overcoat and scarf she turned to me in the glow from the lights below, offering up a gloved hand.

"Do you trust me?"

I felt slightly at odds having heard that phrase before, but not in this world, "What?"

"Do you?"

I gulped, the feeling in my stomach returning again. No one had ever asked me that before. And especially not with such pleading in there eyes that if I were to say I didn't that they might burst into tears. Immediately my mind raced back to the moment when we had been on the Jolly Roger returning home. Pan holding my heart in his hands, about to crush it as he demanded that we give him Henrys in it's place. Helpless, I stood by, watching what I thought to be my last few moments, and then witnessing the blonde charging at the villainous imp at full speed, waving that damned sword in her hands, yelling something along the lines of how he wouldn't hurt her family any longer and catching him off guard. As Pan fell, I remembered seeing her dive for the heart, catching it before it fell. When she had freed me from the garish restraint that the boy had chained me with, and proceed to hand me back my heart I looked down at the beating thing. There in the middle of the swirl of blackness that surrounded my heart a new red light began to glow.

Immediately and I took her hand knowing exactly what to say.

"With all of my heart."

SQ

After connecting our gloved hands, it felt as if time had stopped. Momentarily the light snow that had been coming down froze in place around us, and all of the town had been put under a spell and ceased to exist. Only with my hand in hers did Emma and I continue to breathe.

After long moments spent staring I finally felt myself speak.

"So what is this gift?"

The smile that hadn't left her face since we connected grew bigger.

Quietly she whispered, "Look down."

My eyes finally left hers, breaking contact to stare at where our feet were placed at the edge of the clock tower. But they weren't.

"Oh My God!"

I grasped onto the blonde so tight as the small town of Storybrooke dangled under our floating feet. Shocked, my arms shot around her waist, pulling myself to her in order to not fall, leaving no distance between us as I realized that we were nowhere near the tower anymore but quite literally flying.

"Wha-" I breathed.

I felt a soft hand under my chin pulling my eyes up from where they were glued to the decorated houses below.

"Merry Christmas Regina." She whispered. And with that our lips connected. My fear, momentarily forgotten as she overwhelming sense of desire swept through me. The kiss was soft but passionate. Her hand never left my back, where it was bracing me against her, but the other under my chin, wrapped around lightly pulling my face closer to hers and shielding me from the cold. We didn't break until we couldn't bear not breathing any longer. Gasping, I froze, suspended in mid air, holding tight to the woman in front of me. I didn't want to open my eyes as to lose the moment. It wasn't until she spoke that I opened them.

"Thank you for believing in me." I felt the tears well up in my eyes, knowing that it was me who should be thanking her. And then she kissed me again.

SQ

Henry awoke to the sound of music downstairs and snow falling on his window pane.

Sitting up in his small bed, he turned looking out of the window. There in the distance, he could just make out the shape of something hovering far above the ground out behind the old clock tower. As the clock struck midnight he saw it begin to fly away, slowly making it's way towards his home.

Quickly jumping back into his covers, he threw them overhead and pretended to be asleep.

As he heard the soft pat of footsteps on the roof over head, he smiled to himself under the covers.

_So Santa was real._

* * *

Happy Holidays, do comment!

Cheers,

Queen


End file.
